(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for growing plants in a controlled environment, such as a greenhouse with light transmitting windows. In particular, the present invention relates to control of the amount of carbon dioxide to which the plants are exposed and the temperature of the greenhouse as a function of the light received by the plants.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described light and temperature and their affect on plant growth. Illustrative are a Ph.D. thesis by Armitage, A. M., Department of Horticulture, Michigan State University (1980); Erickson et al, Hort. Science 15, 815-817 (1980); and Armitage, A. M. et al J. American Soc. Hort. Science 106, 632-638; 643-647 (1981). So far as applicants are aware, control of carbon dioxide and temperature as a function of the light available to the plants to improve the rate of growth has not been described.